domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Delmaka
The Republic of Delmaka can be best described as a Republican Oligarchic Dictatorship, as there’s no real representation of the native Ina’che by the government. Only the wealthy are allowed to vote in the elections, which occurs after the President serves his life-term. Most of the wealthy individuals who vote in the polls are made up of various political parties, which vary on views of the economy, social order, and other political topics. Even then, every one of the political parties are unified in a coalition, and the elections are mere shams to the peasants, who are made to believe the rich are looking out for them. Whoever the government decides to stay in power, will remain in power. This way of electing officials is attributed toward the Ina’che culture, which places social status and wealth above all else. While the government isn’t necessarily oppressive to their citizens, Delmaka is authoritarian and controlling, plus the government looks to keep foreign control to a minimum, even things like immigration and international diplomacy. This, among the other facts stated earlier, is why the Republic of Delmaka is by no means the first democracy, but rather a distorted version of it. Geographical Information The land of Delmaka is divided up into three principal regions that are referred to as Cantons. Cantons represent the social order within the Republic, such as one being inhabited by the middle class, upper class, or lower class. While people aren’t forced to stay in one specific Canton because of their Class, it is simply where most of them are living. The Cantons are called Sebym, Sepis, and Apporma. The Canton of Approma exists in the east of Delmaka and is the area where most of the Barons call their homes. This Canton is the richest and influential of the three and is made up of one major desert. This desert is known as the Apporma Wastes and is infamous for its dangerous creatures and blistering heat. Although, the areas colonized by the Ina’che have a sense of orderliness, and the Barons live comfortably in this region. Others, who are outside of the Baron’s protection, suffer immensely due to the constant influx of Daemons and the like. The Canton of Sepis is practically a mix between the Apporma Wastes and the plains of Delmaka to the west, which is known as the Parched Flatlands. This region is where the Bourgeoisie lives, and is considered less dangerous than Approma when it comes to volatile creatures. Farther west lies the Canton of Sebym, and it’s the Canton dedicated to the Dependents, the poorest societal group within Delmaka. This region is primarily made up of plains and contains tiny settlements. Most of the population lives within its cities, so this Canton is densely packed on a city-level. Other than these cities, most of the land in Sebym is dry and natural, as the Parched Flatlands dominates nearly the entire Canton. Political Geography The Canton of Apporma doesn’t have many cities or settlements, but that’s because the region is practically reserved for the Barons, who live in the Canton’s only safe areas. The three major cities in Apporma are Shari (The capital of Delmaka), Bedesheh, and Tarby. Tarby and Bedesheh are coastal cities, while Shari is more central in its location. Shari is where most of the nobles live, while the other cities are populated by wealthy merchants, artisans, military generals, etc. Regular citizens, such as those consisting of the Bourgeoisie and the Dependent aren’t even allowed to enter the city, except for a few exceptions (Such as religious clergy or the city’s garrison). At the center of Shari lies the Temple of the Ina’che, an enormous temple dedicated to more than one hundred gods. The Temple of the Ina’che is where the government meets, mainly the Oligarchs, as well as where the religious clergy of Delmaka meets. So, it is a building of great importance to the nation. In the Canton of Sepis doesn’t have many cities, as most of the province is dedicated to suburban communities. The cities that do makeup Sepis include Khasnou, Behri, Ekpopet, and Tapte. The city with the most population is Behri, and it acts as a capital for the Canton. Dozens of suburban areas make up Sepis, so there’s too many to name. As for the Canton of Sebym, the region has only two major cities. These cities are Napde and Zapo. Napde and Zap are Delmaka’s largest cities, albeit the poorest. Primarily made up of Dependents, Zap and Napde are ripe in crime and poverty due to the overwhelming population. The rest of Sebym is made up of dusty towns, which are also high in crime and poverty. Societal Information The Delmakan society is divided into three groups of people, the Barons, the Bourgeoisie, and the Dependent. Due to the Ina’che’s fixation on wealth and social status, these three groups represent the statuses of Delmakan citizens. Very wealthy and opulent individuals, such as politicians, nobles, and military leaders, are apart of the Barons. They are practically the upper class of Delmaka. As the name implies, the Dependents rely on the Barons. The Barons, who give the Dependents money through the taxes of the Bourgeoisie, or (rarely) from their own pockets. The Dependents rely on this money to barely stay afloat in terms of money, as they barely have any of it. But the government relief of Delmaka is always ineffective, as the Dependents themselves can’t be relied on to spend the money in a generous way .They buy things such as drugs and useless services to cater to their needs. This makes crime rampant in the Dependent community, as with poverty comes crime. At the center of all of this is the Bourgeoisie, ordinary people. The Bourgeoisie is perhaps the marginalized group within Delmaka, as the Dependents are often jealous of them and the rich see them as tools to be utilized through taxes. The Bourgeoisie live a tough life, but usually manage to stay afloat in terms of money and social status. The intense taxes and constant crime from the Dependents often hinders the Bourgeoisie, and they suffer immensely for it. However, the Bourgeoisie is the most important group within Delmaka, as the state relies on their tax-money to stay stable. Gender roles are enforced in the Dependents and the Bourgeoisie, however, it practically doesn’t exist in the Barons. The Barons have an even mix of both males and females, with females being powerful politicians and noblewomen, while men are normally influential military generals. For the Bourgeoisie and the Dependents, however, men are usually sources of money (Such as an architect, artisan, merchant, solder, etc.) while women raise children or go on to become mages. Children are expected to go to school to learn to become mages, as the Ina’che believe being powerful in magic makes up for their lack of physical strength. Altogether, families are supposed to represent one of the Deities that the Ina’che worship within their religion of Ina’che Mythology. Each family has a Chief Deity, who they devote their life to and worship. Laws in Delmaka are rational, such as it being illegal to steal, kill, etc. However, most freedoms are oppressed and there’s no independent news sources, albeit this is the Medieval Era, so this applies to most nations. However, most laws are based on tradition rather than justice, as the Ina’che of Delmaka have a long and ancient history, most of which occurred before they arrived on Laitheran. Most of the judiciary courts in Delmaka are made up of Barons or religious icons, as such most are corrupt and bloated.